


A List

by LuciferAdvocate



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, Lokifer - Freeform, LuLo - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, loki/lucifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferAdvocate/pseuds/LuciferAdvocate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes Lucifer sure could create a small list as to why he liked this god so damn much. Even possibly be falling for him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A List

Loki/Lucifer LuLo (SPN/Thor crossover)  
Series: An Angel’s Mischief's 

Pairings: Loki/Lucifer  
Warnings: M/M Slash Yaoi  
Summary: (alternative universe):Yes Lucifer sure could create a small list as to why he liked this god so damn much. Even possibly be falling for him. 

It had only taken seconds to like this being. As soon as he laid eyes on him, there was a connection. A deep one, Lucifer could not comprehend. Rarely did he meet other's that he trusted or liked blindly. Lucifer did always had trust issues. With everyone. Other supernatural beings, humans, his creations, family. Especially his family, knowing deep down his brothers and sisters would never understand him.

Perhaps that is why he clicked, on a good side with this one. This pagan god. The God of Mischief, Loki. Surprisingly this god, he did like. Unlike the others, who thinks so high and mighty of themselves. Worse than humans, he always did say. But this one was different. Of that he was sure of.

On the very first day he met him, there were proper introductions, friendly conversation starters, and well mannered behavior. Something he enjoyed, rarely saw amongst the god's kind, but something he truly was grateful for and enjoyed. Somehow, deep in the back of his mind The Devil had created a list, reasons, as to why he liked, and was possibly falling for this god.

Kindness

There was that kindness from Loki. Even more what surprised him, was how Loki offered help. Listening to Lucifer's story, he had gladly casted off a spell, a shield that would hide Lucifer from those that hunted him. This however had weakened the god. His magic was limited. Lucifer had insisted in nurturing the other one back to health, as gratitude for the spell. Loki had to accept, and so off he was taken under Lucifer's care.

Beauty

Then there was that beauty. Loki's beauty, which he, could not take his eyes off. Pale white skin. Long raven locks of hair that adorned an attractive face. Green pale eyes, which flickered with emotion with every word that were spoken from lovely pale lips. A tall thin, but well toned frame of this god's body went perfect with such beauty from above, all the more adding his complexity and unique aura, Lucifer welcomed.

So lost was the Devil in that beauty, that a few hours after they had met, Lucifer was so desperately lusting for this creature. Lusting to the point of not being able to hold back his urges. And so on a warm afternoon, with what started with a simple conversation, turned into a heated night. Lucifer had kissed Loki. Softly at first, though he dared to deepen the kiss. Loki, had shyly returned the kiss, and as soon as there was gentle touches and caresses from both, Lucifer could not stop himself.

He had practically pinned the other beneath him, ordering to get undressed, in the heat of the moment. As soon as there were no constricting garments, at least from the god, Lucifer settled between his thighs to start kissing, tasting away, taking in the scent from Loki. Kissing those lips, nipping that pale neck, brushing his palms down through the abdomen, fingertips tracing every detailed curve of the body, anything to explore and caress this stranger before him.

His wandering hands had reached his groin, and from then on, he could not stop. Soon he had the other, gasping, moaning in pleasure, as his hands worked to stroke the length. His lips had captured the neck, nipping and kissing away, leaving Loki in a squirming mess, having him soon cry out in ecstasy. The activity was sudden, leaving them both tired, but nothing pleased Lucifer more than to have pleasured Loki. Even if it was a simple hand job. This however had left the god confused. Lucifer had apologized, stating he had no control whatsoever of his lust. That only if truly desired from Loki, he would accept any same treatment from the other.

Acceptance

To add something more to this list, there was that sympathy for Loki, all what he has been through. That familiarity, they could relate. And that acceptance, from one another. No labeling, no judging from either part. Both had shared brief stories from their past. How their family, unwanted them. Their siblings always so different from them. Their future plans for this earth. And how they shared very similar beliefs. All this they discovered from simple conversations over a nice dinner along with some wine, which had left both rather dizzy, almost to the point of drunkenness.

Lucifer had decided it was for the best to just rest perhaps, having joined Loki on the couch. As the other had leaned towards his broad frame, he pulled him into a gentle embrace, leaving Loki soon dozing off. He himself stayed wide awake, yet the quiet sounds from Loki, left himself to fall into deep slumber as well.

Yes Lucifer sure could create a small list as to why he liked this god so damn much. Even possibly be falling for him. Then again, he knew the list would probably go on and on, knowing there was still so much to learn from him, on which he hoped to discover, as he would nurture him back to health, and hoping their time together would last. All he could do for now, as these thoughts raced through his mind, holding the other still in his embrace, was wait. Wait what the future would store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thinking this might be a series of one-shots, based on the Role-play of @LustfulLucifer and @Princeling_Loki. What the god and the devil discover as they go through this friendship.


End file.
